Sway
by Squaawks
Summary: O quarto ano comeca para os três bruxos mais famosos de Hogwarts e dessa vez uma competição pode fazer o mundo de Harry, Hermione e Rony virar de cabeça para baixo. Principalmente quando Fleur Delacour parece ter um interesse especial em Hermione e um segredo que pode mudar toda a dinâmica do grupo. Fleurmione galerinha.
1. Capítulo 1 - Quarto ano

Bom pessoal, primeiro, estou de volta! Segundo, essa estória está na minha cabeça e eu não consigo tirar, então tenho que escrever. Tenho ela toda planejada, mas vamos vendo como as coisas vão se desenrolando.

Então, essa é uma fanfic Fleurmione, o que significa que Fleur e Hermione vão dar uns beijos. Então fiquem ligados hehhehe.

Não esqueçam de postar o que vocês pensam desse capítulo, reviews me deixam feliz e com mais vontade de escrever!

Espero que gostem!

PS. Desculpem qualquer erro de digitação ou falta de acento, eu estou sem corretor no meu computador

Capítulo 1 – Quarto ano

Hermione terminou de colocar as roupas no armario e sorriu, agora ela podia ir para a biblioteca estudar para todas as aulas que não comecaram ainda.

Ela saiu do quarto e encontrou Rony e Harry na sala comunal da Grifinoria.

"Eu encontro vocês no salão principal em uma hora". Anunciou e comecou a andar.

"Não, vamos lá Hermione, as aulas nem comecaram ainda". Rony disparou.

"É rapido, só preciso pegar uns livros complementares". Ela fez uma careta quando Harry respondeu.

"Você sabe que não pode perder o primeiro jantar, tem a seleção para as casas, você não pode fazer isso amanhã?".

"Amanhã? Harry, pra ser a melhor aluna, eu tenho que começar cedo". Ela cruzou os braços.

"Hermione, ninguém tá competindo diretamente com você". Rony respondeu simples.

"Delacour". Ela disse fazendo uma careta.

"Mesmo ela está bem atras de você nas notas". Harry ainda estava empenhado em convencer a garota.

"Vocês não vão desistir, não é mesmo?". Ela disse fazendo careta.

"Não". Os dois responderam em unisono.

"Insuportáveis". Ela disse sorrindo, e o trio seguiu em direção a porta.

A seleção dos novos alunos ocorreu tranquilamente, e os novos alunos foram recebidos com muitos aplausos e comemoração.

Dumbledore levantou de sua cadeira logo após e começou a fazer um discurso.

"Espero que todos estejam bem acomodados. Eu tenho uma noticia para dar a vocês. Esse ano, Hogwarts será a sede de um dos torneios mais importantes do mundo mágico. O torneio tribruxo. Gloria eterna é o que espera o vencedor, mas não se escrevam em vão, esse torneio é perigoso e pode causar sérios danos a quem não estiver preparado para enfrentar os maiores perigos do nosso mundo". Apesar da voz calma do bruxo, podia ver que seus olhos estavam sérios. Todos os alunos suspiraram e conversas começaram a surgir.

"Os alunos das outras duas escolas participantes chegarão aqui no final da semana que vem. Aproveitem o banquete". Ele disse sorrindo e as mesas ficaram fartas com vários tipos de comida e bebida.

Todos começaram a comer e conversar sobre o torneio.

"O que vocês acham?". Perguntou Rony empolgado.

"Eu estarei preocupada estudando, não tenho tempo pra essas coisas". Hermione falou simples.

"Eu já tenho problemas demais pra querer isso". Harry disse tentando sorrir.

Rony fez uma careta e voltou a comer.

Hermione passou a comer mais rápido, talvez se ela terminasse cedo ela poderia ir a biblioteca ainda hoje. Eles continuaram conversando assuntos triviais até que a garota terminou de comer. Ela levantou e avisou a todos que iria passar na biblioteca e iria para a sala comunal. Alguns estudantes estavam saindo também e ela se enfiou no meio deles quando ouviu Rony chamando por ela.

Ela virou pra tras e ele apontou para o relogio na parede, avisando que ela tinha apenas 15 minutos para ir a biblioteca e fazer o que queria. Antes de virar pra frente para olhar por onde estava andando a morena acabou batendo em alguém. Ela sentiu seu corpo caindo quando duas mãos se enlaçaram em sua cintura a puxando de volta pra cima. Ela foi olhar para agradecer o seu salvador e acabou fazendo uma careta.

"Sempre um prazer te ver também Granger". A loira falou sorrindo, mas algo mudou no meio da frase. Os olhos de Fleur brilharam em um azul claro e logo voltaram ao normal. Hermione percebeu que de repente a loira ficou tensa e perdeu o sorriso.

"Delacour". Foi tudo que a morena conseguiu responder. Fleur a soltou e sorriu novamente.

"Não ganho nem um obrigada?". Perguntou cinica.

"Ninguém mandou você ficar parada no meio do caminho". Hermione respondeu com um sorriso cinico também.

"Você que não estava olhando pra onde tava indo". Ela falou ainda sorrindo com o sotaque frances se destacando um pouco.

Hermione bufou e achou aquilo muito estranho, Fleur nunca sorrira para ela por mais de poucos segundos depois de uma provocação qualquer, e voltava a ser séria como sempre.

"Desculpa e obrigada por não ter me deixado cair no chão".

Fleur sorriu de lado e pegou na mão da morena dando um beijo rápido, assim que seus lábios deixaram de tocar a pele Fleur percebeu o que estava fazendo e ficou vermelha. Hermione não sabia como reagir e acabou ficando vermelha também.

"Eu não... Desculpa". Foi o que saiu da boca da loira como um suspiro e ela saiu dali o mais rápido possivel, deixando uma Hermione atonita para tras.

"Mas o que diabos foi isso?". Hermione soltou baixinho para si mesma. Olhando o relógio. Ótimo! Fleur a tinha atrapalhado e agora ela tinha que correr. Não pensou duas vezes e disparou em direção a biblioteca.

"Hoje é dia de tranfiguração?". Rony perguntou modendo o pedaço de frango que estava na sua frente.

"Defesa contra a arte das trevas". Hermione murmurou antes de começar a beber o suco que estava na sua frente.

"O que vocês acham do Alastor Moody?". Harry perguntou. Dumbledore havia apresentado o novo professor momentos depois que Hermione havia saido na noite anterior.

"Ouvi dizer que o ministério o expulsou porque ele estava maluco". Rony respondeu dando de ombros.

"Eu tive uma sensação estanha enquanto ele era apresentado ontem". Harry respondeu simples.

Hermione olhou instintivamente para a mesa dos professores, mas Moody não estava por lá. Ao voltar a atenção para os amigos ela cruzou os olhos com uma loira sentada na mesa da Corvinal. Fleur tinha um olhar estranho, como se ela estive com raiva e dor ao mesmo tempo. Quando Hermione percebeu que o olhar era direcionado para ela, desviou rapidamente os olhos e se concentrou nos amigos.

"Sua cicatriz está doendo, Harry?". Ela perguntou séria.

"Talvez, um pouco. Mas eu não preciso me preocupar, não é mesmo?". Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Acho que vamos descobrir logo". Hermione disse simples e voltou a comer.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?". Harry agora estava assustado.

"Quero apenas dizer que se nossa próxima aula é de Defesa contra as artes das trevas e o novo professor é o Moody, nós vamos descobrir se perto dele você sente dor na sua cicatriz". A garota disse rápido e desviou o olhar novamente para a mesa da Corvinal, ela não entendia o que a estava incomodando tanto. Fleur não estava mais lá e Hermione suspirou desapontada, sem entender muito bem o porque.

"Você tem razão". Os dois garotos concordaram. E eles continuaram comendo em silêncio.

Fleur andava rápido pelos corredores de Hogwarts, antes da sua aula de Defesa contra as artes das trevas começar. Ela precisava conversar com alguém, aquela situação já estava ficando ridicula.

"Fleur, vo-vo-vo...cê está... linda ... ho-hoje". Um estudante que Fleur não sabia o nome estava se derretendo a sua frende, suas vestes da Grifinória meio desarrumadas.

"Obrigada". A garota respondeu dando um sorriso e desviando, continuando a andar rápido.

"Eu gostaria de ... saber –". Ela o interrompeu antes que ele terminasse.

"Desculpa, eu tenho que correr, outro dia a gente se fala". Ela não olhou para trás para ver os olhos do garoto ainda grudados nela com um olhar apaixonado.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor, Fleur raparava em todos os olhares que recebia e aquilo a estava deixando nervosa, ela virou mais alguns corredores para finalmente abrir uma porta sem bater. Ela fechou e encostou com as costas na porta e respirou fundo. O professor a olhou e sorriu.

"Eu sabia que você não ia demorar muito a vir me procurar. Sua mãe me mandou uma carta". O professor Flitwick respondeu ainda sorrindo. Como ele era o diretor da Corvinal, era a ele a quem Fleur recorria nos momentos difíceis, ou quando preciva de algum concelho.

"Todos da minha idade são afetados, todos. Eu praticamente não consigo conversar com ninguém". Ela suspirou.

"Eu sei que há uma pessoa que não pode ser afetada". Ele disse sorrindo.

"Como se eu não estivesse ferrada o bastante, ainda tem isso". Ela saiu da porta e foi andando até a cadeira que ficava na frente da mesa do professor. Ele colocou o oculos na mesa.

"Eu entendo que deve ser solitário, mas sua mãe me disse que os primeiros meses são os mais poderosos, depois disso você conseguirá controlar e afetar somente a quem você quiser". Ele tentou acalmar a garota.

"A única pessoa que eu deveria ter todo o interesse de afetar não está sob meu controle, qual a função disso?". Fleur suspirou novamente.

"Auto proteção, eu acabei lendo uns livros". Ele disse e sorriu simpático para a garota.

"Eu sei a função, foi uma pergunta retórica". Ela falou brava.

"Ah... me desculpe". O professor perdeu o sorriso e olhou para as próprias mãos.

"Não, eu que tenho que me desculpar, isso está saindo do meu controle, não posso me virar contra uma das unicas pessoas que ainda pode conversar comigo". Ela sorriu triste, de lado.

"Fleur, você pode achar isso irritante no começo, mas em pouco tempo você vai estar se acostumada, até se divertindo". O professor tentou ver o lado positivo.

"Talvez, agora tenho que ir, se não vou me atrasar para a aula. Posso vir aqui mais tarde?". A garota perguntou tímida.

"Claro que pode". Ele disse sorrindo e ela saiu da sala. O professor pegou uma pena e começou a escrever.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Biblioteca

Querido(a) Guest, muito obrigada por ter comentado, nem tinha percebido que era a primeira Fleurmione em português! Que honra! Eu não faço ideia de como posso conseguir um Beta pra falar a verdade

Eu estou sem corretor então acaba passando mesmo uma coisa ou outra, mas eu estou revisando várias vezes pra tentar eliminar ao máximo os erros! E eu tinha incluído umas estrelinhas pra demarcar a mudança de cenário, não sei o que aconteceu, nesse capítulo eu mudei a marcação pra ver se agora ele reconhece! Espero que sim!

Por um mundo com mais Fleumione mesmo! Espero que goste desse capítulo!

Capítulo 2 – Biblioteca

Algo estava errado. Hermione sentia o clima da sala de aula diferente, como nunca havia sentido antes. Fluer estava sentada na primeira carteira com Padma Patil, e todos pareciam prestar atenção na loira e não no novo professor. Moody estava contando uma de suas histórias de perseguição contra bruxos das trevas, mas ninguém parecia dar atenção, e aquilo incomodava Hermione, e muito.

Hermione levantou a mão e esperou o professor notar.

"Sim, senhorita...?". Ele perguntou, enquanto seu olho normal estava virado para Hermione, o outro inspecionava a sala.

"Granger". Ela respondeu sorrindo. "Em uma perseguição de vassoura, é preferivel então usar um feitiço de desarme e não de ataque?". Ela terminou a pergunta esperando que mais alguém estivesse prestando atenção, além do professor e de Fleur, que agora estava virada na direção dela para ouvir a pergunta, e a classe parecia suspirar quando ela sorriu ao olhar a morena. Hermione apenas continuou olhando para o professor.

"Isso depende de quem você está perseguindo, se você não gostar do indivíduo você pode usar um feitiço de ataque e assitir ele caindo para a morte". Ele começou a rir como um maníaco, mas ninguém seguiu a risada, todos estavam muito distraídos.

Hermione bufou e continuou prestando atenção, até virar para Parvati que estava a seu lado.

"Você acha que nossa redação para a tarefa de poções pode ter mais do que três páginas? Eu começei a escrever no almoço e acho que tenho muito mais a falar do que havia planejado". Ela termionou e Parvati não se moveu. Ela olhou pra Harry e Rony e os garotos estavam também vidrados na primeira carteira.

"Parvati". Hermione chamou baixinho e a garota pareceu sair de um transe.

"Me desculpe, eu estava distraída, o que você perguntou?". Parvati sussurrou de volta, seus olhos ainda não deixando as costas da loira na primeira carteira.

"Nada". Hermione disse, fazendo uma careta..

Tudo aquilo era estranho, todos pareciam ter apenas olhos para Fleur, e a cabeça da morena estava a mil tentando pensar. Aquele provavelmente era um feitiço poderoso. Fleur poderia ter usado alguma coisa para tirar a atenção de todo mundo e então virar a estudante número um do quarto ano. Porém para isso ela só precisava passar Hermione, e não a sala inteira. A morena ficou pensando em como Fleur conseguiria fazer alguma coisa tão poderosa sem que o professor que estava lecionando pudesse realmente pressentir e acabar logo com tudo. O professor ainda passou um tempo explicando os diferentes tipos de feitiços e os lugares em que o uso deles era apropriado, enquanto Hermione anotava tudo. O sinal tocou e antes que qualquer coisa a mais pudesse ser dita, Fleur saiu correndo da sala com três garotos da Grifinória e uma garota da Corvinal saindo correndo logo em seguida. Os que ficaram na sala voltaram ao normal e Hermione conseguiu respirar aliviada que Harry e Rony agora estavam conversando um com o outro. Ela colocou os livros na mão e foi até a carteira deles.

"Vocês dois, sala comunal, agora". Ela disse séria e saiu antes que os meninos pudessem responder alguma coisa.

"Sobre o que o Moody falou na aula?". Estava sentada no sofá e mal esperou os meninos chegarem pra fazer a pergunta.

"Sobre...". Harry começou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

"As trevas, e como a gente tem que se defender?". Rony terminou com um tom de pergunta, sem ter muita certeza, sentando ao lado de Harry.

"O que aconteceu? Por que vocês não estavam prestando atenção na aula?". Hermione perguntou firme. Não era como se os garotos prestassem atenção em todas as aulas, mas aquilo era ridículo.

"Eu não sei explicar, a Fleur...". Harry começou meio tímido.

"Ela é perfeita". Rony falou logo em seguida para Hermione fazer uma careta.

"Do que vocês estão falando? Ela fez alguma coisa no começo da aula? Vocês repararam em alguma coisa?". A garota cada vez tinha mais dúvidas do que soluções na cabeça.

"Eu reparei que ela é perfeita". Rony disse com um sorriso apaixonado e Hermione quase vomitou.

"Harry?". Hermione pediu mais explicações.

"Era como se só ela estivesse na sala, era difícil não prestar atenção nela, foi estranho". Harry admitiu parecendo um pouco culpado. Ele nunca havia se sentido daquela maneira.

"Você acha que foi uma poção do amor?". Rony perguntou atônito, se sentindo feliz por ter sido o alvo de uma poção de amor de Fleur Delacour.

"Só se ela tiver colocado no suco de todo mundo da sala durante o almoço, mas ela nem estava por lá por muito tempo então não pode ser isso". Hermione disse pensativa. E não fazia sentido, poções do amor deixariam todos muito piores do que já estavam.

"Você estava reparando nela também, Hermione?". Harry provocou rindo.

"Não, e aparentemente eu sou a única". Hermione bufou. Ela tinha que passar na biblioteca mais tarde.

"Você não sentiu nada?". Rony perguntou, ao mesmo tempo se perguntando como era possível olhar para Fleur e conseguir desviar o olhar.

"Não, eu estava prestando atenção na aula, que inclusive, se vocês quiserem as minhas anotações estão em cima da mesa". Ela cruzou as pernas e abriu o livro de poções.

"Obrigada Hermione". Harry exclamou feliz.

"Você é a melhor". Rony concordou sorrindo.

Hermione estava sentada com três livros abertos em páginas sobre feitiços poderosos para distração de pessoas. O livro 'Feitiços, uma história' não havia ajudado em nada, o livro 'Como Ser Poderoso' era ainda mais inútil, mas em 'Feitiços de quarto grau' ela estava lendo sobre um feitiço chamado _distractio_ onde ela leu que era possível distrair uma pessoa em qualquer tipo de situação, o problema é que o feitiço era muito restrito e dificilmente podia ser usado em mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo. Era muito improvável que Fleur tivesse feito uma poção onde todos os alunos daquela sala bebessem, mas como ela não estava disposta a descartar nenhuma hipótese ela se levantou e foi até a sessão de poções. Ela estava vendo os vários títulos e se interessou por um livro de capa preta muito grande. Ela o pegou da prateleira e abriu 'Poções poderosas para manipulação de mentes', aquilo parecia interessante, ela colocou o livro debaixo do braço e levantou a cabeça quando uma loira a olhava intrigada.

"Fleur, meu Deus, você me assustou". A garota disse sem sair do lugar com uma cara espantada.

"Fleur? Agora a gente se chama pelo primeiro nome?". A loira disse rindo e Hermione ficou vermelha. "Ainda fazendo o trabalho de poções? Você está um pouco atrasa com esse". Fleur provocou.

"Para a sua informação, eu já terminei esse trabalho ontem". Hermione respondeu brava.

"Mesmo assim você vai ler um livro enorme sobre poções? Trabalho extra classe?". A loira perguntou sorrindo.

"Não é da sua conta". A morena respondeu brava e deu dois passos para sair mas Fleur se posicionou na frente da garota e ela deu um passo para trás.

"O que você quer, Fleur?". Hermione perguntou sem paciência.

"Você estava estudando feitiços de distração, e agora está pegando um livro de poções para manipulação de mentes, eu só queria saber se isso é um plano ou somente sua curiosidade mesmo". Fleur estava sorrindo como se soubesse de alguma coisa, e Hermione não deixou de notar como a loira ficava bonita sorrindo, mas achou esse pensamento inapropriado, se repreendendo por dentro. Então Fleur a estava espionando?

"Então você conhece esse livro? Talvez eu esteja no caminho certo". Hermione apontou como se tivesse descoberto alguma coisa.

"A poção dos Três Dragões está aí, foi a minha escolhida pra redação do Snape". Fleur disse com um tom leve, e Hermione achou estranho que Fleur estivesse contando esse tipo de coisa, elas eram muito competitivas para saber quem era a melhor aluna do quarto ano e nunca se falavam se não fossem pequenas provocações ou se gabando por terem ido bem em uma prova. Se elas não fossem tão competitivas elas talvez até poderiam ser amigas, já que tinham tanta coisa em comum.

"Posso saber por que você escolheu essa poção?". Hermione perguntou intrigada.

"Ela corta o efeito de encantamentos duradouros, achei interessante, só é muito complicada de se preparar e espero que o Snape não peça que a gente a prepare na aula, daria um trabalho imenso". Fleur comentou rindo e Hermione soltou um sorrisinho. Ela ainda ia ler sobre a poção para ter certeza que Fleur falara a verdade.

"Interessante". Foi tudo que a morena conseguiu dizer depois de ouvir a risada de Fleur, era uma risada tão gostosa, uma sensação boa se espalhava pelo corpo de Hermione enquanto ela a ouvia rir.

"Agora que eu te dei todas essas informações você pode me falar o que está procurando? Eu prometo que te ajudo, e não falo pra ninguém". Fleur disse suave e piscou logo após. Hermione agora estava realmente sem fala. Fleur estava lhe oferecendo ajuda? Aquilo era realmente muito estranho.

"As pessoas andam muito distraídas ultimamente, e eu estou curiosa". Ela conseguiu dizer depois de um tempo. Não é como se ela pudesse esconder alguma coisa de Fleur depois da piscada, mas ela poderia pelo menos omitir algumas partes do que estava procurando. Até porque era relacionado a loira, que estava ali na sua frente, com uma cara pensativa, mordendo o lábio inferior. E essa foi a primeira vez que um arrepio subiu na coluna de Hermione, e ela nem estava entendendo o porque.

"Você acha que as pessoas andam muito distraídas esse ano?". Fleur perguntou rindo, como se ela soubesse de uma piada interna sobre o assunto, mas não iria compartilhar.

"Sim, as pessoas estão muito distraídas esse ano". Hermione confirmou.

Fleur sorriu e deu um passo pra frente, na direção de Hermione, a garota automaticamente deu um passo para trás. Outro passo de Fleur para frente e mais um passo para trás de Hermione. As duas não falaram nada, mas era como se o ar ao redor delas ficasse pesado de repente. Depois de mais quatro passos e uma Hermione respirando muito rápido, a morena bateu na estante de livros, não tendo mais como se afastar Hermione colocou o livro contra o peito e suspirou. Fleur sorriu e aquilo de alguma forma acalmou um pouco a morena. Agora elas estavam tão perto que Hermione podia sentir a respiração de Fleur em seu rosto. A loira se inclinou um pouco mais para frente e Hermione parou de respirar. Fleur alcançou um livro na prateleira atrás de Hermione e o puxou. 'Enciclopédia sobre criaturas mágicas', o livro era muito grande, até maior que o de poções e Fleur sorriu.

"Talvez você tenha mais sorte com esse aqui". A loira disse sorrindo e estendeu o livro para Hermione.

"O que?". A morena ainda estava muito confusa e com a respiração pesada.

"Acho que você deveria ler esse livro, ele pode ser interessante, e de grande ajuda". Fleur piscou mais uma vez e Hermione sentiu sua garganta ficando seca.

"O-obrigada". Foi o que ela conseguiu murmurar pegando o livro logo em seguida e o colocando junto ao peito com o livro de poções.

"E você não precisa ter medo de mim, Hermione, eu nunca faria nada que você não me desse autorização". Fleur tentou sorrir e saiu do corredor de livros o mais depressa que conseguiu. Sem dar tempo para Hermione perguntar o que diabos aquilo queria dizer.

Hermione não conseguiu sair do lugar. Sua cabeça estava a mil e ela não conseguia pensar direito. O que era aquele livro? Por que Fleur havia dado o livro pra ela? A loira estava flertando? Não, isso não é possível. Ela tinha que sair dali agora e falar com alguém, com certeza aquele foi o diálogo mais intenso que já tivera na vida inteira. E ele tinha sido com Fleur Delacour, uma das meninas mais inteligentes e bonitas da escola. Hermione pegou os dois livros que tinha em mãos foi até sua mesa e pegou suas coisas, depois voltou correndo pro quarto.


	3. Capítulo 3 - As escolas

Então, você vai incluir outras modificações no canon? Fleur é uma estudante transferida ou não?  
A história está interessante, espero que não abandone.

Querido Guest, sim, terão outras modificações, mas a Fleur não é tranferida, ela sempre estudou em Hogwarts e mais pra frente tudo será explicado, por ela mesmo em uma conversa com a Hermione, então logo logo, só tenha calma!

Outro Guest, realmente o fandom é paradisso em português e mesmo em Inglês não tem tantas fics, mas eu acho essas duas maravilhosas, juntas então, enfim, pode deixar que eu não vou abandonar! Mas para ser bem sincera, reviews me inspiram e motivam bastante, então obrigada por comentar!

Frikiionda, que bom que gostou, espero que continue acompanhando e gostando da fic!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram!

Espero que gostem desse capítulo também, e me digam o que acharam!

Capítulo 3 – As escolas

Uma semana e alguns dias haviam se passado e Hermione sustentava ainda várias perguntas na cabeça, mesmo depois de conversar com Harry e Ron e chegarem a conclusão que parecia que Fleur estava mesmo flertando com ela, ela ainda não tinha a resposta do porquê todos estavam vidrados na loira. Os dias passaram e Hermione notou que não somente nas aulas a loira era seguida por olhares apaixonados, mas o tempo todo, nos corredores, no salão principal, nas aulas, e aquilo estava cada vez a deixando mais intrigada. Isso porque ela havia lido sobre a poção de Fleur para a tarefa do Snape e a garota estava falando a verdade. Ela havia começado a ler o livro de criaturas mágicas, mas como não sabia o que estava procurando ela poderia levar bastante tempo para extrair alguma informação valiosa. Nesse meio tempo, ela ficou o mais afastada que conseguiu da loira. Afinal, ela havia reparado que alguma coisa estava se remexendo dentro dela quando Fleur estava por perto. E Hermione não gostava nada disso.

"Como vocês acham que eles vão chegar?". Foi a pergunta de Rony enquanto olhava para o céu. As escolas de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang iriam chegar naquele dia.

"Talvez eles venham de vassoura". Harry disse pensativo.

"É uma viagem muito longa pra se fazer de vassoura". Hermione falou e os garotos concordaram.

"Talvez eles aparatem aqui". Rony disse e Hermione bufou.

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir que não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts?". Ela disse um pouco impaciente.

"Ah é". Rony ficou sem graça.

Foi quando Dean gritou.

"Olha, o que é aquela coisa gigante no céu?". Todos olharam para a carruagem que agora estava mais próxima da escola. Era possível ver que era guiada por cavalos gigantes alados. Mal tiveram tempo de apreciar os cavalos quando outro grito ecoou entre os alunos.

"O que é aquilo saindo do lago?". Todos automaticamente mudaram sua atenção para o navio que estava surgindo do lago. Todos ficaram impressionados até que os professores foram recolher os alunos para o jantar e apresentação das escolas.

Os alunos de Hogwarts ficaram ansiosos sentados a mesa esperando. Era tudo que se falava. Como as escolas iriam ser, como os novos alunos iriam influenciar as aulas e a dinâmica do colégio.

Dumbledore falou, e primeiro apresentou a Academia de Magia Beauxbatons. As garotas entraram cheias de graça no grande salão, e era possível ouvir o suspiro de alguns alunos enquanto a delegação passava pelo corredor no meio do salão. Todos estavam admirados com a beleza das francesas que tinham acabado de chegar. Hermione deu uma olhada rápida na mesa da Corvinal e viu Fleur sorrir tão amplamente, como ela nunca tinha visto antes. Aquilo mexeu com alguma coisa em Hermione, mas ela ignorou. Madame Maxine a diretora de Beauxbatons era muito alta e todos estavam impressionados com isso também.

Logo Dumbledore anunciou a segunda escola e os garotos de Durmstrang entraram pelo salão principal. Assim que todos notaram o jogador famoso de quadribol Viktor Krum, todos estavam apenas falando disso. Hermione revirou os olhos enquanto Rony não conseguia nem piscar. Ele tinha que conseguir um autógrafo do garoto.

As meninas de Beauxbatons sentaram na mesa da Corvinal, e para tristeza de Rony os garotos de Durmstrang sentaram na mesa da Sonserina. Dumbledore fez um discurso e mostrou a todos o Cálice de Fogo, que estava na frente da mesa dos professores, todos espantados pela beleza do objeto mágico. Bartolomeu Crouch assumiu a posição para falar das regras do torneio Tribruxo. Ele explicou que para se inscrever bastava apenas escrever o nome e a escola em um papel e deposita-lo no Cálice de Fogo. Ele alertou a todos também para terem cuidado. Depois que o nome saia do Cálice não tinha volta, então era para pensar muito bem antes de se inscrever.

Depois de todos os discursos, Dumbledore desejou um bom jantar a todos e o banquete apareceu nas mesas como sempre. Todos começaram a comer e a falar sobre o torneio.

"Eu acho que vou me inscrever". Avisou Rony.

"Tenha cuidado, esse torneio parece muito perigoso". Hermione alertou.

"Eu prefiro assistir". Harry disse sorrindo e Hermione concordou.

A morena deu uma olhada para a mesa da Corvinal e Fleur estava conversando muito íntima de uma aluna mais velha da Beauxbatons, uma loira de olhos azuis brilhantes, tão bonita quanto ela. As duas sorriam uma pra outra e conversavam muito animadamente. Hermione tentou ler o lábio das garotas, mas reparou que elas estavam conversando em francês e isso a deixou irada. Ótimo, agora Fleur tinha amiguinhas que falavam uma lingua completamente estranha a que ela sabia e elas nunca mais iriam conversar. Hermione balançou a cabeça em desgosto de si mesma. O que era aquilo afinal? Ela estava com ciúmes de Fleur? Claro que não. Ela tirou a careta do rosto e voltou a comer. Alguns minutos se passaram com a mesa conversando animadamente sobre o torneio quando Hermione ouviu um voz atrás dela.

"Você pode me passar o Bouillabaisse? O da nossa mesa acabou". A mesma garota que estava conversando animada com Fleur estava agora na frente de Hermione falando com ela. E tudo que a morena queria fazer era jogar o prato de comida em cima da garota.

"Claro". A morena respondeu educadamente, pegando a travessa de comida e passando para a loira.

"Eu sou Gabrielle, qual seu nome?". A garota perguntou com um sorriso, já com o prato em mãos.

"Hermione". A morena respondeu seca.

"Prazer conhecer você, Hermione". Ela disse sorrindo e esticou a mão. A morena achou aquilo muito estranho mas esticou a mão de volta.

"Prazer". Foi tudo que conseguiu falar antes da garota sair dali e voltar a sentar do lado de Fleur. As duas voltaram a conversar e rir. Ótimo, agora eu viro piada e nem posso mesmo entender o que elas estão falando.

"Por que ela só se apresentou pra você?". Ron estava ao mesmo tempo curioso e enciumado.

"Sei lá, Ronald, pergunta pra ela". Foi a resposta de Hermione.

"Ual, alguém está de mau humor". Ron respondeu fazendo careta. Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça olhando de volta para a mesa da Corvinal sentindo seu sangue ferver pois as duas garotas ainda estavam conversando muito animadas.

"Perdi a fome, vou voltar para a sala comunal". Hermione disse simples se levantando e saindo. Sem perceber que estava sendo observada atentamente por Fleur e a loira sentada do seu lado na mesa da Corvinal, e por Viktor Krum.

xOx

Quase todos os alunos já estavam sentados esperando pela professora McGonagall para começar a aula de tranfiguração. Hermione, Harry e Rony estavam sentados um perto do outro como de costume e conversavam amenidades. Ela chegou e deu bom dia para os alunos, uma loira entrou correndo logo após, mas ao invés de sentar ela foi conversar com a professora. Hermione parou de prestar atenção na conversa e olhou para a loira, ela parecia começar uma discussão com a professora, e aquilo não era nada bom. Assim que todos os alunos notaram a presença da loira eles automaticamente pararam de fazer tudo que estavam fazendo e ficavam apenas olhando para ela, como se estivessem hipnotizados. Fleur notou e apontou para sala antes de falar mais alguma coisa, diminuindo ainda mais a voz, já que agora era apenas possível ouvir as respirações dos alunos e os cochichos que vinham da conversa na frente da sala. McGonagall fez sinal de não e apontou a carteira vazia ao lado de Hermione. A morena ficou um pouco incomodada com aquilo mas não mudou de postura. Fleur deu de ombros e foi se sentar.

"Você parece incomodada". Foi o que a loira falou assim que sentou.

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça falando que não e voltou a prestar atenção na professora, mas nenhum outro aluno havia feito aquilo. Como em todas as aulas que Hermione tinha com Fleur, sempre a mesma coisa, ninguém prestava atenção nos professores. A morena agradeceu mentalmente ter apenas Transfiguração e Defesa contra a arte das trevas com a loira, ela não ia suportar um ambiente igual esse em mais aulas. Havia sido assim a semana passada inteira, e essa semana também. Todos pareciam apenas ter olhos para Fleur por onde ela passava, e aquilo incomodava a morena de alguma forma.

"Hoje vocês vão fazer o exercício de tranfiguração que eu havia passado nas outras aulas, todos tem uma pena na primeira gaveta de suas carteiras, eu gostaria que vocês a tranformasse em uma taça de vidro, tenham em mente que esse exercício requer concentração e força de vontade, podem começar".

Quando a professora terminou de falar ela percebeu que apenas Hermione e Fleur estavam pegando as penas. Ela então sacou a varinha do bolso, e sem dizer nada apontou para o teto. Um barulho insuportável começou a sair da varinha e todos os alunos olharam assustados para ela cobrindo as orelhas.

"Ótimo, agora que eu tenho a atenção de vocês, tranformem a pena que está na gaveta de vocês em uma taça de vidro, quem nem tentar vai ficar de dentenção". Todos os alunos ficaram assustados e começaram a se mover. O barulho termionou e ela sorriu guardando a varinha.

"Mas que droga foi essa?". Rony perguntou mexendo nas orelhas.

Hermione deu de ombros e Harry riu.

"Acho que a professora McGonagall não gosta que não prestem atenção nela". Harry disse sorrindo.

Fleur que já estava com a pena na mesa apenas balançou sua varinha e a viu se tranformar em uma taça de vidro, sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Hermione olhou para o lado e imitou o gesto, a pena se tranformou em uma taça, mas não de vidro e sim de pena.

"Quer ajuda?". Fleur provocou.

"Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Fleur". Hermione estava brava, ela odiava quando alguém duvidava de suas habilidades mágicas.

Rony tranformou a pena dele em um pedaço de frango e Harry riu.

"Droga, acho que estou com fome". O ruivo falou simples e Hermione acabou rindo também.

Hermione tentou de novo e dessa vez o objeto que estava a sua frente voltou a ser uma pena e ela coçou a cabeça. Ela não costumava levar tanto tempo para fazer tranformações simples.

"Eu te deixo distraída de alguma forma, Hermione?". Fleur provocou de novo com um sorriso de canto de boca, que apesar de lindo, deixou a morena ainda mais irritada.

"Tem como você sentar ai e ficar quieta?". Ela disse nervosa e Fleur apenas sorriu.

Hermione se concentrou o máximo que pode e balançou a varinha mais uma vez. Dessa vez a pena não se transformou em nada, ela apenas se coloriu de um platinado, exatamente da cor do cabelo de Fleur e a loira sorriu.

Fleur chegou bem perto do ouvido da morena e sussurrou, enviando arrepios por todo o corpo dela. "Tenta pensar em uma taça de vidro Hermione, não em mim, e na cor do meu cabelo".

"Eu não estou pensando em nada". Hermione ficou vermelha e acenou novamente com a varinha, fazendo a pena voltar ao estado inicial. Ela olhou pro lado e viu que a pena de Rony continuava se transformando em comida e Harry apenas ria e olhava o amigo, enquanto uma taça de vidro estava na sua carteira.

Hermione respirou fundo três vezes e tentou tirar o sorriso da loira que estava a seu lado da cabeça, como ela não conseguiu, ela deixou a varinha na mão, sem tentar mais nada, suspirando em frustração. McGonagall estava chegando perto para fazer a avaliação, e como a pena ainda estava do mesmo jeito de quando ela tirou da gaveta, Hermione teve certeza que ia pegar detenção por não ter nem tentado. Ela havia tentado, mas agora ela não podia tentar de novo, ela não sabia em que parte de Fleur a pena podia se tranformar e ser ainda pior, melhor uma detenção que uma humilhação dessas. Antes da professora chegar, percebendo que a garota não estava mais fazendo nenhum movimento, Fleur apenas mexeu a varinha e a pena que estava na frente da morena se tranformou em uma taça de vidro e Hermione olhou para o lado. Fleur sorriu amigável e piscou, voltando a olhar para a professora. Quando a mulher mais velha chegou perto do quarteto ela avaliou os trabalhos.

"Parabéns, Potter, Granger e Delacour... e Weasley, comece a comer antes de vir para as aulas". Ela deu um sorriso e passou para os alunos de trás.

"Por que você fez isso? Eu disse que eu não precisava da sua ajuda". Hermione falou irritada olhando para a loira.

"Eu estava apenas ajudando uma amiga, eu não quis parecer rude ou duvidar de você Hermione, eu sei o quanto você é boa". Fleur se explicou e ficou esperando. Hermione não entendia o porquê de repente Fleur estava sendo tão amigável com ela. Ela bufou e revirou os olhos antes de cruzar os braços.

"Eu ainda não preciso de ajuda". Foi o que falou depois de um tempo.

Fleur sorriu. A teimosia da morena era conhecida entre todos da escola, e estava se provando cada vez mais verdade.

"Desculpa, eu não vou fazer isso de novo". Fleur se desculpou, parando de sorrir e olhando para a frente da sala de aula.

Hermione se sentiu mal assim que percebeu que a garota havia ficado chateada, mas não disse nada. A aula se passou com McGonagall explicando alguns conceitos de transfiguração. Assim que o sinal tocou, Fleur saiu correndo, com alguns alunos logo atrás, como em todas as aulas. Hermione colocou o material entre os braços e Harry sorriu para ela.

"Vamos almoçar, o Rony ainda está pensando em comida". Ele disse e a garota sorriu. Ela sabia que podia contar com seus amigos para fazê-la sorrir.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Participantes

Capítulo 4 – Participantes

Hermione estava como sempre na biblioteca, perdida no meio dos livros, sozinha, escrevendo furiosamente uma redação para a aula de Runas Antigas.

"Posso me sentar?". Fleur disse sorrindo enquanto a morena balançava a cabeça dizendo que sim. Mas sem tirar os olhos dos livros, nem mesmo parando de escrever.

Fleur apenas pegou seus livros e os posicionou na mesa, começando a ler um livro sobre feitiços avançados. Hermione apenas franziu o cenho e continou escrevendo. Após algumas páginas de livros viradas e redação estar em perfeito estado, Hermione levantou a cabeça.

"O que você está fazendo, Fleur?". Ela disse simples.

"Estudando, eu gosto muito de feitiços e achei esse livro maravilhoso". A garota falou sorrindo mostrando a capa de 'Feitiços avançados, uma arte'. "Esse livro é ótimo, tem muitas coisas sobr-". Hermione a cortou no meio do raciocínio, sem dar chances da loira continuar, nem olhando para o livro que ela estava lhe mostrando.

"Eu quis dizer, o que você estava fazendo aqui, sentando comigo, você sempre senta sozinha". A morena estava a olhando como se estivesse levemente incomodada. Fleur suspirou. Ela estava ficando cansada de tentar se aproximar da morena e continuar sendo tratada tão rudemente.

"Acho que estou te incomodando de novo, né? Vou sair, me desculpa". Ela falou, genuinamente triste, começando a se levantar e Hermione sentiu um peso no coração.

"Não, não precisa, você não está me incomodando, eu só estou curiosa". Ela disse tentando disfarçar o incomodo na voz. Fleur sorriu e sentou novamente.

"Quer saber a verdade?". Ela disse sorrindo e Hermione assentiu.

"Se eu sentar sozinha, alguém vai pedir pra sentar comigo, e ficar tantando conversar comigo, e eu gosto tanto da biblioteca e de estudar aqui, eu estou cansada de ter que ficar no meu quarto pra evitar as pessoas... e bem, você é a única que não fica...você sabe, dando em cima de mim". Ela falou e sorriu. "E claro, eu gosto da sua companhia". Hermione ficou vermelha e começou a pensar.

"Por que todos estão agindo estranho com você, Fleur?". Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Eu não gosto e não sou autorizada a falar sobre isso, podemos conversar sobre outra coisa?". A loira respondeu simples. Hermione começou a pensar sobre aquilo. Não está autorizada a falar sobre aquilo? A afirmação da loira somente aumentou a curiosidade da morena, ela tinha que começar a ler mais rápido o livro que ela havia 'ganhado' de Fleur.

"Mas você não vai ficar achando que eu estou dando em cima de você se eu por acaso começar a conversar com você?". A morena disse e sorriu logo em seguida para mostrar que estava brincando, de repente, se sentindo confortável com a loira sentada na sua frente.

"Você é muito bonita pra eu achar que você está dando em cima de mim". Fleur disse sorrindo e Hermione corou e olhou para os próprios livros. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? Fleur, a menina mais bonita de toda Hogwarts estava falando que ela, Hermione Granger era muito bonita para ela? Hermione sorriu com o pensamento de Fleur a achando bonita. Então ela resolveu mudar de assunto.

"Você gosta de feitiços então?". A morena perguntou ainda sorrindo.

"Minha matéria predileta, qual é a sua?". A loira respondeu sorrindo de volta.

"Eu gosto de todas, mas transfiguração é a minha predileta". A morena falou corando lembrando da última aula.

"A aula de transfiguração é muito boa mesmo, e a professora McGonagall é muito boa, ela sempre ajuda a todos os alunos, e sem preferir os da Grifinória, como o Snape faz com os alunos da Sonserina nas aulas de poções". Fleur concordou.

"Você tem poções com a Sonserina? Isso é realmente péssimo, eu fiquei feliz esse ano que nós temos poções com a Lufa-Lufa". A morena fez um rosto aliviado e Fleur sorriu.

"Eu queria que todas a minhas aulas fossem com a Grifinória, ai eu poderia ficar te provocando mais tempo". Fleur deu um sorriso de lado e Hermione ficou corada de novo.

"O que você quer dizer?". A morena pediu explicação.

"Eu acho a sua expressão de brava quando alguém te desafia muito fofa, por que você acha que eu fico te provocando o tempo todo?". Fleur ainda estava sorrindo e Hermione ficou mais vermelha. O que Fleur queria com todos aqueles elogios?

"Para de me deixar sem graça, Fleur". A morena falou sorrindo.

"Desculpe, eu vou me comportar". A loira sorriu de volta. "Eu tenho um livro de tranfiguração que você talvez se interesse, ele se chama 'Transfigurações: Prática e Perfeição'". Fleur mudou de assunto.

"Ual, sim, a McGonagall me falou sobre esse livro várias vezes, mas eu pesquisei e eles não tem aqui, é um achado, quase impossível de se encontrar pra comprar". Enquanto ela falava seus olhos brilhavam.

"Eu posso te emprestar, eu já o li algumas vezes, e realmente é muito bom". A loira disse sorrindo.

"Claro que eu aceito, muito obrigada Fleur". A morena agora estava sorrindo muito abertamente. "E sobre a aula de tranfiguração, muito obrigada por ter me ajudado, eu não sei o que deu um mim, eu nunca travei daquela forma". Ela corou um pouco e olhou para as próprias mãos.

"Não precisa se desculpar, eu te entendo, eu também não gosto quando as pessoas pensam que eu não sou capaz de fazer alguma coisa. Mas eu nunca pensaria isso de você, eu sei o quão boa você é, de verdade". Fleur disse e esticou os braços para tocar nas mãos da morena. Hermione sentiu uma sensação boa ao ter as mãos quentes da garota nas suas, ela olhou para Fleur e novamente os olhos dela estavam mudando de cor, como no primeiro dia de escola, era um azul claro brilhante, tão bonito, que a fez derreter um pouco. Hermione sorriu e apertou a mão da loira, que sorriu e retirou as mãos, voltando elas para seu colo. Hermione percebeu que os olhos da loira voltaram ao normal e ela parecia de alguma forma muito mais relaxada do que nos outros dias.

"Eu tenho que ir, tenho aula de poções em meia hora". Hermione disse, sem saber porque se sentiu triste quando Fleur retirou as mãos das suas.

"Claro, vejo você por aí". Fleur sorriu e Hermione pegou suas coisas e saiu da biblioteca.

Fleur continuou lendo seu livro quando uma garota mais velha da Sonserina se aproximou.

"Posso me sentar com você?". A garota perguntou sorrindo de lado.

"Você vai me chamar pra sair?". Fleur perguntou sorrindo.

"Essa era a intenção". A garota disse ainda sorrindo.

"Entendi, claro, você pode pegar um suco pra mim? Eu estou com sede, preciso me hidratar pra continuar estudando". A loira não tirou o sorriso do rosto e a Sonserina suspirou.

"Claro, qualquer coisa que você quiser". Ela disse ainda sorrindo e saindo o mais rápido possível da biblioteca pra pegar o suco. Nesse meio tempo, Fleur juntou seu material e saiu correndo da biblioteca.

xOx

"Vocês estão ansiosos pra saberem os nomes dos campeões?". Rony perguntou animado. "Espero que eu seja o escolhido de Hogwarts". Ele disse logo após.

"Você é louco, esse torneio é perigoso, pessoas morrem Rony, não é brincadeira". Foi o que Hermione respondeu.

"Eu acho que posso aguentar, afinal, vou ter a ajuda dos meus melhores amigos, correto?". Ele disse sorrindo e os dois amigos sorriram de volta. "Vocês não colocaram os nomes no cálice mesmo?". Ele perguntou colocando um pedaço de frango na boca. Eles estavam sentados na mesa do jantar esperando para Dumbledore anunciar os campeões. Hermione olhou para a mesa da Corvinal e ficou olhando para Fleur, a garota era realmente bonita. Fleur virou e encontrou com seu olhar e Hermione desviou o mais rápido voltando para a conversa com seus amigos.

"Claro que não". Ela respondeu

"Eu já tenho problemas demais pra isso". Foi a resposta de Harry. Rony deu de ombros.

"Menos concorrência". O ruivo disse simples.

Hermione olhou para Fleur novamente a garota estava sorrindo olhando para o próprio prato e Hermione sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Será que a garota sabia que estava sendo observada por ela, e por isso estava sorrindo? Será que ela me pegou? Hermione teve certeza quando Fleur virou novamente para ela e continou sorrindo, Hermione sorriu de volta, meio sem jeito, e depois de um tempo trocando sorrisos, ela voltou para os amigos.

"Sinceramente Ron, espero que você não entre, esse evento é muito perigoso". Hermione disse sincera.

"Você acha que eu não sou capaz, é isso?". O ruivo disse ofendido.

"Não é isso Ron, é que realmente é muito perigoso, eu estava lendo, e a taxa de mortalidade é alta, pelo menos um aluno morre em cada edição". Ela disse simples e o ruivo deu de ombros de novo.

Hermione olhou novamente para a mesa da Corvinal e agora Fleur estava falando muito animada com Gabrielle, a mesma loira da Beauxbatons do outro dia, a que tinha até se apresentado para Hermione. De repente Hermione ficou com raiva, sem entender o porquê. Quem era aquela garota, e o que as duas tinham tanto em comum que conversavam tanto? Hermione não sabia o que a incomodava mais, a garota da Beauxbatons ou essa sensação que ela estava sentindo, afinal, por que ela se importava com a Fleur e com a menina linda que estava conversando com ela? E por que de repente ela começou a se comparar com Gabrielle, chegando a conclusão que nunca conseguiria competir com alguém tão bonita? Ela se remexeu no banco desconfortável.

"Agora que todos estão satisfeitos, acho que é hora de anunciarmos os campeões das escolas". Dumbledore levantou e foi até o Cálice que já estava posicionado na frente da mesa dos professores. Harry, Hermione e Rony trocaram um olhar ansioso, todos os alunos estavam atentos, olhando o professor, nenhum barulho era ouvido naquele momento. Ele esticou os braços e a chama azul do cálice ficou vermelha, jogando um papel para o alto.

"E o campeão de Durmstrang é Viktor Krum". Ele anunciou e os alunos de Durmstrang e da Sonserina comemoraram, o resto do salão aplaudiu.

"Eu sabia". Ron disse sorrindo e Hermione revirou os olhos.

O garoto se levantou da mesa da Sonserina e foi até o canto da sala, esperando seus adversários. Hermione olhou para o garoto bem pela primeira vez, e ele pareceu olhar de volta pra ela, dando um pequeno sorriso, Hermione engoliu seco e deu um sorriso de volta, voltando sua atenção pra o professor Dumbledore. Todos ficaram quietos novamente e Dumbledore levantou os braços e novamente as chamas ficaram vermelhas, saindo mais um papel, que ele pegou e sorriu.

"A campeã de Beauxbatons é Gabrielle Delacour". As moças da academia de Beauxbatons comemoraram junto com a mesa da Corvinal. Antes de levantar, a garota recebeu um beijo na buchecha de Fleur e as duas trocaram um sorriso.

Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, as duas eram francesas, é isso! A garota loira era alguma parente de Fleur, por isso logo no começo de tudo elas já conversavam íntimas. Hermione sorriu por dentro e por fora. Um peso saindo das suas costas. Ela percebeu também que conhecia muito pouco sobre Fleur, ela precisava mesmo começar a conversar mais com a garota, ela queria saber mais detalhes da vida dela. Hermione se remexeu na cadeira mais uma vez ao perceber que tinha interesse em se tornar amiga de Fleur. Aquele era realmente um sentimento muito estranho, ela apenas saiu de seus pensamentos e voltou os olhos para o professor. O cálice repetiu as cores e Dumbledore novamente pegou o papel.

"E a campeã de Hogwarts é Fleur Delacour, acho que essa é a primeira vez que temos irmãs competindo, muito interessante". Ele falou e passou a mão na barba pensativo. Toda a mesa da Corvinal junto com as garotas da academia de Beauxbatons gritavam e festejavam, enquanto o resto aplaudia. Então elas eram irmãs, Hermione se sentiu feliz ao descobrir isso, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu seu coração disparado. Ela olhou para os campeões e Fleur estava abraçando Gabrielle, as duas pareciam felizes, Fleur passou os olhos pela morena, dando um sorriso, Hermione por um segundo se sentiu melhor, mas lembrou o quão mortal era aquele torneio, seu coração ficou apertado.

"Então é isso, espero que os campeões estejam preparados para as provas, vamos fazer uma reunião na sala de troféus para passar as primeiras instruções". Dumbledore estava sorrindo, de repente o cálice começou a ficar vermelho de novo, todos os alunos e professore pareciam surpresos, até mesmo Dumbledore parecia surpreso, e mais um nome saiu do cálice, o bruxo pegou o papel no ar como das outras vezes e leu, ainda surpreso.

"Harry Potter". Todos pareceram parar, ninguém se moveu. Ninguém comemorou.

"Harry Potter". Ele gritou dessa vez. E alguns alunos começaram a gritar em protesto, até que o salão todo estava gritando também. Hermione olhou para Harry e o garoto parecia mais surpreso ainda.

"Você colocou?". Hermione perguntou baixinho.

"Não, Hermione, eu juro que não". Ele ainda estava surpreso.

"Vai lá Harry, ele está esperando, tenta explicar". Hermione agora estava mais assustada do que antes. Ela não podia perder duas pessoas pelas quais se importava. Não, quer dizer, ela não podia perder Harry, ele era seu melhor amigo.

"Harry Potter". Dumbledore falou mais uma vez, até o garoto sair do estado de choque e começar ir em direção ao diretor.

"Não acredito que ele colocou o nome e não falou pra gente". Rony disse bravo.

"Rony, agora não". Foi tudo que Hermione conseguiu dizer, antes de ver os quatro campeões indo para a sala dos troféus e sentir seu coração afundar mais uma vez.


	5. Capítulo 5 - O torneio Tribruxo

Olá querida Guest, fico feliz que sempre que você lê essa fic você tem um sorriso nos lábios, espero que continue assim! E me desculpa se não deixei claro que a fic é AU, acho que eu poderia ter sido mais clara, vou tentar melhorar! Beijos e até o próximo!

Espero que gostem! Me digam o que estão achando!

Capítulo 5 – O torneio Tribruxo.

"Eu não estou preparado pra isso Hermione". Harry estava sentando no sofá da sala comunal vazia da Grifinória, ele passava a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso e Hermione andava de um lado para o outro, também nervosa.

"Eles não podem te fazer competir". A garota falou aquela frase na última meia hora pelo menos umas dez vezes.

"Eu já expliquei, o Cálice é um objeto poderoso e não pode ser contrariado, mesmo eu não sabendo as consequências de quebrar o contrato, o Crouch disse que eu tenho que competir". Harry enterrou a cabeça nas mãos.

"Eu vou te ajudar, você tem várias pessoas ao seu lado". Hermione sentou ao lado do garoto.

"Várias pessoas incluindo você e a professora McGonagall, e só, o resto da escola me odeia Hermione". Ele falou triste.

"Hey, você não precisa de mais ninguém". Hermione disse rindo, e o garoto a acompanhou. "O Rony vai voltar ao normal logo, e ai vai ser como sempre, nós três contra o que quer que você tenha que enfrentar". Ela terminou sorrindo e o garoto a abraçou.

"Obrigada por ser a melhor amiga de todos os tempos". Ele disse ainda no abraço.

"Você tem alguma ideia do que pode ser a primeira tarefa?". Hermione perguntou preocupada, se soltando do abraço.

"Não, eles só deram instruções para fazermos reportagens e nos prepararmos para a primeira tarefa daqui a um mês". Harry disse brincando com os dedos da mão.

"UM MÊS?". Hermione parecia assustada.

"Parece perto, mas dá tempo de eu me preparar, não dá?". Ele perguntou nervoso, inseguro.

"Claro, nós vamos dar um jeito, a gente sempre da um jeito". Hermione começou a pensar.

"Obrigada". O garoto falou novamente, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

"Agora vamos dormir, as aulas continuam, a gente vai ter mais tempo para começar a pensar sobre isso". Hermione disse se levantando. Harry continuou sentado olhando para o nada.

"Vai você, Hermione, eu não vou conseguir dormir de qualquer jeito". Ele disse ainda olhando para o nada.

Hermione deu um beijo na testa do garoto e suspirou.

"Boa noite Harry, tenta dormir". Ela disse com ar de preocupação e ele concordou com um aceno.

"Boa noite Hermione". Ele falou antes de se enterrar mais fundo no sofá suspirando.

Tudo que Hermione conseguia era pensar em como o garoto estava, e claro, como será que Fleur estava também. Por que diabos a garota colocou o nome no Cálice? Ela nem mesmo sabia que Fleur estava interessada em participar do torneio, e agora ela tinha que competir com seu melhor amigo. Harry... porque o nome do garoto estava sempre aparecendo? Hermione acabou pegando no sono, com o pensamento ainda em Harry, Fleur e o torneio.

xOx

Hermione estava com todos os livros nas mãos e procurava um lugar para sentar na biblioteca, ela percebeu que Fleur estava sentada sozinha, em uma mesa muito afastada de todo mundo. Viktor Krum com a cara sempre fechada estava sentado um uma das mesas do canto, várias garotas nas mesas ao redor suspirando ao olhar para ele, várias mesas ocupadas apenas por causa do garoto, a biblioteca não era tão cheia assim sem o ele por lá. Quando ele percebeu Hermione entrando ele olhou para a garota e deu um sorriso tímido, Hermione sorriu de volta e avistou uma mesa vazia, e começou a ir em direção a ela mas antes de chegar na mesa olhou na direção de Fleur, a garota deu um suspiro e jogou os braços para o alto. Hermione mudou de direção e foi até a loira.

"Posso me sentar com você?". Hermione perguntou corando um pouco. Fleur a olhou e sorriu.

"Claro que pode". Fleur começou a arrumar seus livros para dar espaço aos de Hermione.

"Então você além de estudante exemplo é campeã do torneio Tribruxo". Hermione começou logo após colocar seus livros na mesa e sentar.

"Espero que eu consiga ganhar o torneio, já que a primeira da classe eu não consigo ser". Fleur disse sorrindo e Hermione riu.

"Muitos anos de prática pra isso". Hermione apontou para os livros.

"Que nada, você é uma natural, nem precisa de tantos livros". Fleur disse e fechou o livro que estava a sua frente.

"Eu estou te atrapalhando?". Hermione perguntou sem jeito.

"Claro que não, você nunca atrapalha Hermione, eu só estou cansada, tenho muito o que ler pra minha preparação da primeira tarefa". Fleur explicou com um sorriso cansado.

"Você sabe o que é a primeira tarefa?". Hermione perguntou curiosa.

"Ainda não, mas estou lendo bastante sobre feitiços defensivos, e estou tentando treinar um pouco de manipulação de elementos, como aguá, fogo e ar". Fleur disse sorrindo.

"E como está por enquanto?". Hermione perguntou.

"Está indo consideravelmente bem eu diria, é cansativo, mas eu aprendo bastante coisa, o professor Flitwick tem me mostrando vários feitiços avançados, quero estar preparada, e como eu sou uma campeã de Hogwarts, eu pensei em falar com o Dumbledore, ele é genial". Fleur disse com os olhos brilhando ao citar o bruxo mais velho.

"Que bom que você está se preparando, eu fico feliz em saber, mas toma cuidado, tudo bem? É um torneio muito perigoso". Hermione disse parecendo aflita.

"Você está preocupada comigo?". Fleur deu um sorriso enorme ao perguntar isso e Hermione corou.

"Claro Fleur, você é minha amiga, eu me preocupo". Hermione disse simples e ficou refletindo quando que o pensamento de Fleur ser sua amiga tinha entrado na sua cabeça.

"Obrigada, Hermione, eu vou me cuidar, prometo!". Fleur disse ainda sorrindo. "Como o Potter está lidando com tudo?". A loira perguntou genuinamente preocupada.

"Ele está arrasado". Foi o que Hermione conseguiu responder.

"Deve ser uma droga entrar em uma competição dessas sem nem querer". Fleur disse sorrindo triste para a morena.

"Você acredita no Harry?". Hermione perguntou chocada.

"Eu estava na sala de troféus Hermione, eu vi os olhos assustados dele, e o ouvi dizendo para o Dumbledore que não havia colocado o nome na taça, se ele tivesse feito isso e enganado o Cálice era pra ele estar no mínimo se gabando por aí, não que ele seja de fazer isso, o Potter é sempre muito reservado, mas ainda assim, é claro que eu acredito nele". Fleur disse e Hermione sorriu para a garota.

"Obrigada por acreditar nele, nem mesmo o Rony está do lado dele por enquanto, acho que ele está se sentindo muito sozinho". Hermione disse um pouco triste. "E eu estou preocupada com ele, eu não sei se ele está preparado". Ela finalizou nervosa, olhanda para as próprias mãos.

"Hermione, ele é um bruxo incrível, mesmo que ele não esteja preparado ainda, ele vai estar quando chegar a hora". Fleur assegurou e Hermione a olhou, começando a sorrir.

"Mas eu me preocupo com ele do mesmo jeito, eu não vou poder estar lá pra ajudar ele". Hermione parecia chateada.

"Mas eu vou". Fleur disse sorrindo.

"O que você quer dizer?". Hermione perguntou confusa.

"Eu posso ajudar o Potter, eu sei que não é muito, mas é sério, eu posso ajudar ele com tudo que eu souber, e prometo que não deixo nada de ruim acontecer com ele". Fleur sorriu e Hermione pegou nas mãos da garota que estavam por cima da mesa, notando os olhos dela mudarem de cor, de novo, sempre que elas se tocavam, Hermione percebeu, adorando o brilho azul claro e as mãos quentes da garota.

"Obrigada, Fleur, eu não tenho como te agradecer, eu não sei nem o que falar pra você, isso me deixa tão mais aliviada". Hermione agora estava sorrindo.

"Eu adoro o seu sorriso". Fleur disse e Hermione corou dando um último aperto e logo depois tirando as mãos das mãos da loira, delicadamente. "Desculpa, isso foi inapropriado". Fleur disse mas continuou sorrindo.

"Não tem problema". Hermione disse ainda corada. Sem entender quando Fleur começou a ser assim com ela, de qualquer forma, uma voz interior falava para a morena que aquela sensação era boa, e ela concordava.

"Se eu descobrir qualquer informação sobre a primeira tarefa eu falo pra ele, okay? Não precisa se preocupar, o menino Potter vai sobreviver de novo". Fleur disse sorrindo e Hermione sentiu que podia confiar na garota. "Mas mudando de assunto, eu trouxe o livro de transfiguração que te prometi". Fleur disse e tirou o livro da bolsa que estava ao seu lado. Sorrindo ela o entregou para Hermione que estava sorrindo.

"Obrigada, Fleur, eu devolvo assim que eu terminar". A morena prometeu olhando para o livro com os olhos brilhando. Era primeira edição, aquele livro devia ser muito raro.

"Não precisa, considere um presente". A loira disse sorrindo ainda mais ao ver Hermione feliz e a morena ficou sem saber o que responder.

"Fleur, é a primeira edição, esse livro deve valer muito". A morena estava se sentindo um pouco mal.

"E eu sei que você vai cuidar muito bem dele, então não se preocupe". A loira afirmou com firmeza e Hermione só conseguiu sorrir.

"Obrigada, de verdade". A morena abraçou o livro e Fleur começou a rir.

Elas passaram a tarde toda conversando sobre diversos assuntos, sobre aulas, o torneiro, e Hermione até se lembrou de perguntar algumas coisas sobre a familia de Fleur. Até que deu a hora da janta e elas foram caminhando juntas até o grande salão, se separando para cada uma ir até a mesa de sua respectiva casa.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Dragões

Capítulo 6 – Dragões

"Hermione". Harry chamou, ele estava pálido e sua voz não passou de um sussurro. Hermione estava comendo o café da manhã conversando com Gina e se assustou ao ver o amigo.

"Oi Harry, está tudo bem?". Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Não, preciso conversar". Ele ainda estava pálido e tremendo.

"Okay, vamos sair daqui". Ela disse e pegou na mão do garoto, o levando pelos corredores do castelo até encontrar uma sala vazia, a morena entrou e puxou Harry junto, fechando a porta ela olhou para o garoto, a cor agora voltava aos poucos para suas bochechas. "O que aconteceu Harry?". Hermione perguntou preocupada.

"Dragões Hermione". Ele disse e sentou em uma carteira respirando fundo. Hermione sentou ao seu lado e pegou nas mãos do garoto.

"O que?". Ela perguntou confusa.

"A primeira tarefa Hermione, eu vou ter que lutar contra um dragão". Ele olhou pra ela e ela conseguiu ver o medo nos olhos do garoto.

"Nossa". Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer. Mil pensamentos começando a se formar em sua cabeça. Como diabos o Ministério iria permitir dragões na primeira tarefa ela não soube dizer.

"Hermione, eu não consigo nem derrotar o Snape nas aulas de poção, como diabos eu vou derrotar um dragão?". Ele tentou rir e Hermione sorriu.

"Se me permite, qualquer dragão é melhor do que o Snape". Ela falou e o garoto riu, ela riu também.

"Eu não sei o que fazer". Harry disse preocupado.

"Nem eu, por enquanto, mas eu vou descobrir". Hermione disse simples e o garoto sorriu.

"Obrigada". Ele falou e a garota o abraçou. Quando eles se soltaram Hermione começou a pensar.

"Olha, falta uma semana ainda para a tarefa, eu li um pouco sobre dragões em um livro que eu peguei a um tempo atrás, mas como não era o que eu estava procurando eu passei bem rápido, lá pode ter alguma informação que seja útil". Ela falou com a mão no queixo e Harry sorriu.

"Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você". Ele disse ainda sorrindo e Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Você ia ter que correr pra pedir ajuda pra McGonagall". Hermione disse sorrindo e o garoto riu.

"Eu pensei que esse fosse o plano A". Ele disse e Hermione riu.

"Vamos comer, hoje de tarde eu vou na biblioteca e te encontro no salão comunal, nós vamos resolver isso juntos, tudo bem?". Hermione disse e o garoto concordou com a cabeça, os dois sairam da sala e andaram juntos até o salão.

xOx

Hermione procurou a bibliotecaria e perguntou sobre livros que citassem dragões, Madame Pince então citou três livros muito bons para isso, um deles já estava com ela, que era a Enciclopedia que Fleur havia lhe indicado, ela já havia conseguido o 'Manual prático de trato de animais' e agora estava procurando o 'Dragões atráves dos séculos'. Ela passou por toda a sessão, mas não conseguiu achar, logo o livro mais importante. Ela pegou apenas o livro que tinha em mãos e já estava indo embora quando viu Fleur estudando, a morena sorriu e resolveu passar para dizer um oi.

"Acho que perdi meu papel de rato de biblioteca pra você". Harmione disse e Fleur sorriu ao ouvir sua voz.

"Você me abandonou, isso sim! Estavamos estudando sempre juntas, mas já fazem alguns dias que você não aparece por aqui". Fleur disse e fez bico, Hermione sorriu.

"Harry está com problemas, ele descobriu a primeira tarefa e eu estou ajudando como posso". A morena sorriu cansada. "Dragões, Fleur". Hermione falou preocupada.

"Ual, eu não esperava por isso". Fleur passou as mãos no cabelo e fechou os olhos. Hermione sentou ao seu lado e colocou uma mão no ombro da garota, Fleur pareceu relaxar com o contato e Hermione sorriu.

"Você não sabia?". Hermione agora estava além de muito preocupada com Harry, preocupada com a loira também.

"Não". Fleur suspirou e abriu os olhos, Hermione reparou que eles estavam azuis claros novamente, mas com um brilho diferente.

"Eu descobri hoje cedo". Hermione inclinou a cabeça pra poder ter uma visão melhor de Fleur, que estava encarando a parede sem reação. Hermione tirou a mão do ombro da garota e os olhos de Fleur voltaram ao normal, a garota suspirou outra vez.

"Posso te dar um abraço?". Fleur perguntou ainda em choque.

"Claro Fleur, não precisa pedir". A morena sorriu e sentiu os braços da garota em sua cintura, Fleur colocou a cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço de Hermione e respirou fundo. Hermione colocou os braços em volta do pescoço da loira e suspirou. Hermione se perdendo no perfume de baunilha de Fleur, ela sentiu a loira relaxar aos poucos, quando ela finalmente saiu do abraço ela tinha um sorriso no rosto.

"Eu tive uma ideia". Fleur sorriu mais ainda. "Mas antes eu preciso avisar a Gabrielle, se o Potter precisar de alguma coisa fala pra ele me procurar". A loira deu um beijo na bochecha de Hermione, recolheu os livros o mais rápido que pôde e saiu. Hermione podia sentir o lugar onde a loira a havia beijado, estava tão quente. A morena sorriu feliz e pegou seu livro, indo em direção a sala comunal para se encontrar com Harry.

Ela estava passando na frente da mesa de Viktor Krum quando percebeu que o livro 'Dragões através dos séculos' estava na pilha dos livros que ele estava vendo. Hermione começou a pensar no jeito mais fácil de pedir o livro, mas nenhum plano parecia ser bom o suficiente. Ela não podia simplesmente chegar no garoto e pedir pelo livro, ele ia rir dela e mandar o Harry pra puta que o pariu. Mas ela não podia deixar de tentar, colocando o Harry na cabeça, e no fundo Fleur também, porque ela poderia ajudar a loira também. Hermione reuniu toda coragem que tinha, respirou três vezes e chegou na mesa do menino.

"Olá". Ela disse simpática e o garoto olhou para ela sério, como sempre, mas ao vê-la ele sorriu.

"Oi, senhorita ... ". Ele perguntou ainda sorrindo.

"Hermione Granger, mas pode me chamar de Hermione". Ela disse sorrindo de volta.

"É um prazer conhecer você Hermione". O garoto disse muito doce, esticando a mão, quando Hermione deu a mão para ele ao invés de apertar ele pagou a mão dela delicadamente e deu um beijo e Hermione corou.

"É um prazer conhecer você também Krum". Ela disse ainda sorrindo um pouco vermelha. Pensando que não tinha o porque disfarçar que sabia o nome do garoto, todos sabiam.

"Pode me chamar de Viktor". Ele falou simples e Hermione concordou.

"Eu estava pensando, você já utilizou esse livro?". Hermione apontou para o livro e o garoto arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Eu ainda não usei, por que?". Ele ficou olhando para Hermione.

"Eu preciso para fazer uma pesquisa e só temos essa cópia na biblioteca, então estava pensando, depois que você usar você poderia por favor me emprestar?". Ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Não". O garoto disse e Hermione engoliu em seco, logo depois ele sorriu e disse. "Você pode levar agora, depois que você usar você me devolve, o que acha?". E Hermione sorriu em alívio.

"Mesmo?". Ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

"Mas é claro, pode levar, me devolva quando terminar sua pesquisa, pode ser?". Ele perguntou muito educado e Hermione concordou. O garoto tirou o livro da pilha de livros que tinha na mesa e deu para a garota que o aceitou sorrindo.

"Muito obrigada Viktor, eu fico te devendo uma". Ela disse e foi saindo, mas depois do segundo passo ela voltou e o garoto já estava lendo os livros novamente.

"A primeira tarefa". Hermione começou mas Krum sorriu.

"Dragões, eu já sei". Ele falou ainda sorrindo e Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Obrigada por se importar". Ele falou de novo antes de voltar a ler. Hermione sorriu e saiu da biblioteca.

xOx

O salão de Hogwarts estava barulhento como sempre enquanto Hermione, Harry e Gina estavam comendo e conversando sobre a primeira tarefa do torneio, que aconteceria dali a alguns dias. Hermione conseguia ver Fleur na mesa da Corvinal conversando rápido com Gabrielle e as duas pareciam brigar, como se Gabrielle estivesse dando uma bronca em Fleur e a loira estava tentando se explicar.

"Mas afinal, os livros tem informações úteis?". Gina perguntou tirando a atenção de Hermione das irmãs.

"Sim, muita coisa, mas infelizmente, não tem uma receita de como se derrotar o dragão, eles citam as fraquezas, mas vamos ter que pensar em uma estratégia com cuidado, descobrimos que dragões não podem ser enfeitiçados ou amaldiçoados, ou seja, nada de palavrinha mágica que possa salvar o Harry, por enquanto". Hermione sentiu o peso das palavras assim que terminou de falar e Harry suspirou.

"Ou seja, o que a gente descobriu mesmo é que eu estou ferrado". Ele disse rindo e as meninas o acompanharam.

"Pelo menos você consegue fazer piada com isso". Hermione falou sorrindo e Gina concordou.

"É a única coisa que me sobrou". Harry concluiu dando de ombros.

"Você pode usar uma capa contra fogo?". Gina perguntou.

"Não havia pensado nisso". Ele disse e olhou para Hermione.

"Já temos o que fazer depois da janta, vamos procurar sobre feitiços de bloqueio de fogo pra você fazer na sua roupa". Hermione disse anotando mentalmente pra não esquecer.

"Ótimo, obrigada Gina". Ele disse sorrindo a garota voltou a comer. "Como o Ron está?". Harry perguntou curioso.

"Sendo o Rony, ele não consegue ver o quanto isso te prejudica, mas acho que falta pouco pra ele cair em si, ele já pergunta bem mais de você". Hermione respondeu sorrindo sem jeito.

"Espero, eu sinto falta dele". Harry disse chateado e Hermione balançou a cabeça.

"Ele também sente sua falta Harry, ele só é muito orgulhoso pra admitir". Hermione disse sincera e Harry deu de ombros.

"Espero que isso passe logo, não aguento mais essa ansiedade pra primeira tarefa". Ele disse fazendo careta.

"Logo a primeira tarefa acaba Harry". Gina disse e Harry balançou a cabeça.

"É, ai depois só mais duas e isso acaba". Ele disse e voltou a comer. As meninas trocaram um olhar preocupado e voltaram a comer. Quando eles terminaram, juntos começaram a caminhar para a sala comunal para continuar estudando soluções para a primeira prova. Quando estavam no corredor Hermione viu Luna e Fleur conversando animadas, ela virou para os amigos e disse. "Já chego na sala comunal, vou só fazer uma coisa, tudo bem?". Os dois concordaram e continuaram andando sozinhos quando Hermione se aproximou das loiras.

"Fleur". Hermione chegou perto das duas e Luna sorriu para Hermione.

"Se cuida". Luna disse sorrindo dando um beijo no rosto de Fleur. "Oi Hermione, que legal te ver, espero que esteja tudo bem com você". Luna saiu sem nem esperar por uma resposta. E Hermione deu de ombros, olhando pra Fleur.

"Como você está? Conseguiu avisar sua irmã?". Hermione perguntou curiosa e Fleur sorriu.

"Sim, ela já está procurando mais informações sobre a tarefa, e o Potter, como está?". A loira perguntou preocupada.

"Preocupado, mas ele vai superar". Hermione disse e Fleur riu.

"Díficil, dragões, e isso é só a primeira tarefa, eu sinceramente não sei o que esperar para as próximas". Fleur fez uma careta e Hermione concordou.

"Você parecia discutir com a sua irmã hoje, queria saber se está tudo bem". Hermione perguntou séria.

"Nós não concordamos sobre alguns assuntos de família, mas acho que ela finalmente aceitou minha decisão". Fleur disse e logo depois completou. "Mas então isso quer dizer que você estava me espionando na hora da janta?". Fleur sorriu e Hermione corou.

"Eu me preocupo com meus amigos". A morena disse simples.

"Sei, que bom então, sei que posso contar com você pra cuidar de mim". A loira disse brincando e Hermione apenas riu, Fleur então continuou. "Eu tenho um pedido pra fazer pra você, e na verdade seria muito legal se você tentasse".

"Em que eu posso ser útil senhorita?". Hermione perguntou, a linguagem formal como uma brincadeira pessoal das duas, Fleur sorriu.

"Isso vai parecer estranho, mas ... Você pode falar com a Gab?". Ela terminou apreensiva.

"Falar com a Gabrielle, sua irmã?". Hermione perguntou confusa e Fleur balançou a cabeça. "Falar sobre o que?". A morena ainda estava confusa.

"Qualquer coisa, literalmente, livros, música, mágia, sua classe favorita, você pode falar um pouco dos Muggles, do direito dos Elfos, realmente, qualquer coisa, por favor". Fleur agora tinha os olhos suplicantes e Hermione só ficou mais confusa.

"Eu posso falar com ela Fleur, mas por que?". A morena perguntou curiosa.

"Pra me ajudar, de verdade, me ajudar muito". Fleur parecia séria.

"Ela está tendo dificuldade em fazer amigos aqui?". Hermione perguntou chateada, afinal, por que os estudantes de Hogwarts não seriam amigaveis?

"Olha, não é bem isso, na verdade é um assunto de família, que eu preciso resolver, e se você conversar com ela, isso vai me deixar bem melhor". Fleur ainda estava guardando alguma informação importante, mas Hermione apenas concordou, não ia ser ruim conversar um pouco com Gabrielle, certo?

"Tudo bem, eu converso com ela". Hermione disse e Fleur sorriu.

"Obrigada, você é a melhor". Fleur abraçou Hermione e a garota ficou surpresa pelo gesto no começo, mas logo ela sorriu e abraçou a loira de volta. A morena sentiu as mãos de Fleur acariciarem sua cintura de forma carinhosa, e sentiu um arrepio subir pelas suas costas, elas então se afastaram e ficaram se olhando por um tempo sorrindo, Fleur não soltou Hermione e os braços da morena ainda estavam em volta do pescoço da loira. Hermione engoliu seco quando percebeu que Fleur estava chegando mais perto, ela podia sentir a respiração da loira se misturando com a sua, e sentia as borboletas em seu estômago, ela quase riu, mas ela não queria atrapalhar o momento.

"Senhorita Delacour, poderia ir até minha sala?". As duas garotas se separaram de uma vez, as duas nervosas e tossindo, Snape sorriu apenas por um segundo e voltou a ser sério.

"Claro professor". Fleur disse e deu um beijo no rosto de Hermione, saindo atrás do professor.

A cabeça da morena agora estava a mil. Ela não sabia o que a deixava com mais borboletas na barriga, ter que conversar com Gabrielle nesse pedido misterioso de Fleur ou o quase beijo que tinha acabado de acontecer. Hermione parou pra pensar que nunca havia beijado ninguém antes, e de repende deixar que Fleur a beijasse pela primeira vez a fez sentir um arrepio e uma sensação boa. Ela começou a se perguntar de onde aquelas sensações poderiam estar vindo, ela não entendia o porquê sentia uma conexão tão forte com a loira. Ela queria que seu primeiro beijo fosse com alguém especial. Não que Fleur não fosse especial, mas ela não era a pessoa certa, afinal, ela nunca havia se sentido atraida por garotas, nem por nenhum garoto, é verdade, mas ela apenas sentia algo dentro dela falando que aquilo de alguma forma seria errado e então ela balançou a cabeça, não era hora de pensar nessas coisas, ela tinha que ajudar o Harry. Era hora de pensar em Dragões. Malditos Dragões. Hermione riu sem saber porque e começou a andar em direção a sala comunal da Grifinória.


End file.
